Sign Me Up (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)
by ilna
Summary: Steve's focus is on the future.
**Notes:** Mari and Sammy – Thanks for the flailing and for assuring me it all made sense despite my cold and medicine head. And for the title as always, Sammy!

Esther – I'll never get tired of hearing it :-)

Readers and REAL McRollers – Your enthusiastic support continues to amaze! Thank you!

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _Sign Me Up (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)_

Steve and Danny sat across from each other at Side Street, a plate of polished off wings between them. Steve's phone buzzed with a text, and he glanced at it on the table and smiled.

"Good news?" Danny asked and took a sip from his beer.

"Yeah," Steve said, a pleased smile still on his face. "Text from Cath. Colonel and Mrs. Mills are coming to the wedding." At Danny's curious look, he continued, "They rented me a room during my summer leaves at the Academy. They were . . ." he paused, nodding slowly. "They were a big part of my life then."

"And now they're coming to your wedding," Danny said, beaming at his friend's obvious happiness.

"Now they're coming to my wedding," Steve confirmed, his smile easy and automatic at the word.

"That is great to hear, my friend," Danny said genuinely and took another drink. "So the RSVPs are rolling in?"

"Yeah," Steve said, taking a drink himself. "It's pretty amazing how many people want to be there."

"Of course they do."

"Cath's extended family, old teammates, people we served with," he listed, motioning with his bottle. "Carrie's parents, her brother and sister-in-law . . ."

"And that's not even including the Jersey crew," Danny said with a huge grin. "I know they haven't all replied yet, but trust me, they are coming out _en masse_."

"We know it's a huge commitment . . . of time _and_ money. We're really grateful people are willing to make the trip."

"Well, a lot of people have been waiting for this for a long time," Danny pointed out.

"Yeah," Steve acknowledged.

Danny grinned toothily. "So of course they want to come to the wedding of the millennium."

Steve chuckled, shaking his head and taking a drink.

Danny watched him for a moment, then said, "At the risk of ruining your good mood with a single word . . . anything new on Doris?"

Steve's brow creased. "She's not coming to the wedding, if that's what you mean."

"No, I just . . . well, yeah, I guess it kind of is. Or at least the wedding has brought her back to mind. It's been a while since you've had any leads. Any idea where she is?"

Steve shrugged with a degree of indifference that surprised his partner. "I don't know," he said and took another drink.

Danny stared at him. "Okay, that's . . . honestly? That's the answer I expected . . . but not the reaction. It almost sounds as if you don't know and don't _care._ "

Steve shrugged again. "I'm done."

" 'You're done'? What do you mean 'you're done'?"

"I mean, I'm done." He took a drink. "It's actually funny you asked."

" 'Funny'? Really? 'Cause I think funny is about the last adjective I'd give this topic."

"Well, not funny, but . . . Cath and I have been talking about it lately. I guess I've just . . . I finally realized I can let it go. Something I couldn't have done a couple years ago."

"You're letting it go," Danny repeated, incredulous.

"Whatever Doris is doing . . ." His voice trailed off, and he shrugged. "Why I am spending all this time looking for somebody who obviously doesn't want to be found?"

"Okay," Danny said slowly. "I guess I can understand that. It's just . . . you were driven for so long. For the truth."

Steve nodded. "I was."

"Then to find your mother."

"I know. But . . ." He sighed. "Look, I mourned her a long time ago." He shook his head. "I didn't know the woman who came back. Not really."

Danny sat back, processing his friend's words.

Steve shrugged again. "And all she did when she came back was keep lying to me. So . . . yeah. I'm done."

"You're done."

"Yeah. I mean, if she shows up someday to explain herself, I'm not gonna shut the door in her face, but I'm not gonna welcome her with open arms, either. Not after everything." He gestured with one hand. "I'm focused on the future. Not the past. At least, not that part of the past." He shook his head. "It's not gonna bring my dad back. Or change what happened when I was a kid. I _have_ my family," he said firmly. "And it's a helluva lot bigger than I ever imagined it could be. There's no place for Doris in it. Not the Doris who came back three years ago. Because it's clear she doesn't want a place. So I'm done."

"What does Catherine think about this decision?"

"She'd support me no matter what," Steve said immediately. "She said as much, even though I already knew it."

Danny nodded.

"But she's glad," Steve admitted. "And so am I. Because you know what? It's like this weight . . . that was always there . . . is finally gone. And I don't think that would've happened any other way."

Danny tipped his bottle in Steve's direction. "For what it's worth, I think it's a good decision. You and Catherine are starting this new life, and that's one remnant of the past you can do without."

Steve clinked his bottle's neck with Danny's with a decisive nod. "Exactly."

* * *

Later that evening, Steve found Catherine in the backyard with Cammie in the waning light. She straightened and smiled as the exuberant dog took off toward him.

Following at a more sedate pace, Catherine smiled and joined Steve on the deck.

"Hey," he said, leaning over to kiss her.

"Hey. Good time?"

"Yeah." He nodded back toward the house. "Brought you some wings."

She smiled broadly. "Thanks."

Relaxing into a comfortable silence, they stood against the railing, watching as Cammie patrolled the perimeter of the yard. Steve ran his hands over the wood, his thumbs finding the grooves of the spindles. He caught Catherine's head tilting thoughtfully from his periphery and looked at her.

His brow knit slightly. "What?"

She met his eyes. "Hmm?"

"I know that look," he said, nodding toward her. "You just got an idea."

"I did," she admitted.

He chuckled in amusement when it was clear that was all she was going to say. "Do I get to know what it is?"

Catherine bit her lip, still considering her idea. "Nope," she said finally. "I need to talk to Boris." Smiling when he quirked an eyebrow in response, she slid closer and amended, "Tomorrow."

"Mm," he said, meeting her lips for a kiss, then teased, "All right, then. Keep your secrets."

She grinned, clearly pleased with whatever brainstorm had come into her head.

"Thirty-eight more days," she said.

"Yeah," he agreed. "You know, I've heard . . . the closer people get to the wedding day, the more nervous they are." He shook his head. "But I don't get it. The closer we get, the more sure I am. I see this future ahead of us and . . ."

"I know," she said, placing her hands on his arms.

"I'm so ready for it."

Her smile widened. "Me, too."

"Because I know what I want to do," he said, holding her gaze. "Enjoy the present and plan for the future."

He saw understanding reflected in her eyes.

"Sounds pretty great, sailor," she said with a soft smile. "Sign me up."

He lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed her palm, then the base of her ring finger.

"No need," he said, letting their fingers lace together and tighten meaningfully. "Pretty sure that's what you did when you said 'Yes.' "

* * *

 **Yes, I know, I'm a great big tease :-)**

 **But I still hope you enjoyed!**

 **Note:** It's getting harder to remember who comes up with what ideas and lines, but I know I owe Mari huge kudos for the "Why am I spending all this time" line. And probably a couple others. I will never not love our brainstorming sessions!

 _Keep track of all the REAL World stories on our Tumblr page - mcrollintherealworld at tumblr dot com - including a chronological list!_

 _You can still join our mailing list by emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com with Add me, please! in the subject line._

 _And find Mari on Twitter asking your opinions on all things McRoll in the REAL World! Mari21763 and add #REALMcRoller_


End file.
